Shipping:ApplesFantasiaShipping
ApplesFantasiaShipping (Japanese キバエモ KibaEmo) is the belief that 's and belong in a romantic relationship. Evidence Axew's hints * Emolga the Irresistible! :* Axew was extremely grateful to Emolga for catching the apple he dropped down a hill and giving it back to him. He also found her a bit cute and developed a crush on her, as stated by Iris. Once scares her away, Axew stops at nothing to try and find her so that he could return the favor by giving her some apples that Iris picked. :* They soon find her and take a break at a lakeside. Emolga uses to create ripple effects in the water. Axew is greatly impressed by this and starts cheering for her to make more splashes. At the end of the day, Emolga chooses to go with Iris and Axew couldn't have been happier about the idea of her being his fellow teammate. * Axew was one of the three that appeared in the heart background when first seeing Emolga. (The others being Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Oshawott) * Emolga and the New Volt Switch! :* Axew becomes concerned when Emolga wanders off during nap time and sets off to look for her. * Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit! :* Axew tried to tell that Emolga hasn't used on him and that she shouldn't be blamed. :* Axew tried to persuade Emolga to go back to Iris. :* When Emolga said she wouldn't go back, Axew was obviously upset about this because his eyes grew large and he began to cry. :* After the disagreement was settled, Axew (and Emolga) giggled happily and began playing with each other. Axew ran around as Emolga flew trying to tag him. Emolga's hints * Emolga has been shown to be particularly friendly with Axew. But many would argue that she is only doing so to get on Iris's good side in order to obtain more apples. * Emolga the Irresistible! :* Once Emolga gave Axew his apple back, she smiles fondly at him and begins to brush his back with her tail playfully. Later, she starts to fantasize her and Axew holding hands and dancing with one another while Iris serves th e two of them apples. :* When Iris and Axew find Emolga by a lake, Emolga is surprised that Axew has followed her all this way to give her an apple. When Axew happily cheers Emolga making ripples in the water, she takes pleasure in seeing Axew happy and continues. * Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit! :* Emolga protected Axew from 's attacks and also let Axew in on her plan to get on Iris's good side again. :* While dragging Axew away from Iris and the others, Emolga held his hand. :* After seeing that refusing to go back to Iris made Axew cry, Emolga immediately pet him with her tail and got him to stop crying, and afterwards is when she informed him of her plan. :* After the Exploud ate Axew, Emolga fired a Hidden Power at the Exploud so it would spit him back out, although this was unsuccessful and Axew managed to save himself by using Dragon Rage from inside Exploud's mouth. :* After the Exploud spit Axew out, Emolga (and Iris) let out a sigh of relief. Similarities * Both have the same Notable ApplesFantasiaShippers * :* Emolga The Irresistible - She helps Axew find Emolga after running away and explains to Emolga that Axew has a crush on her. Name origins * ApplesFantasia comes from Emolga's fantasies of playing with Axew while Iris serves them apples.